Getting Started
As you regain conciousness and sqint your eyes open, you notice you've somehow ended up in a foul crypt that smells like decaying flesh. Holding your breath from the stench that is now assaulting your nostrils, you look at your battered body and notice your ankles and wrists have been brutally torn and bruised from the steel cuffs that once bound you to the torturous device next to you. Barely able to walk, you finally get yourself off of the ground and stand up. Regaining your bearings, you notice there is a half elven man standing in the corner looking directly at you and it appears like he has something to tell you. Where are you? How did you get here? Your journey on the Varlyndria server has just begun...Have Fun! So, you've chosen your race and class. What now? First and foremost, go ahead and arrange your UI how you like it. It's easiest just to get this out of the way right away. You will probably want a couple of chat windows separating conversations from damage, as well as a few hot bars as you will have a lot of clickies/macros. You may also have up to 5 bots at a time out. So if you use them, you will want to hotkey spawning them and inviting them. Click Here for all the info you will need about bots. You also start out with a few free AAs. Hit V and go ahead and purchase everything available to you. We will start by hailing Barison Garthak. He will start you off with a little gear, and your Varlyndrian Power Source, which grants you buffs Based on your stats, as well as scales in power with your level. Snag a primary and secondary item for yourself and any bots you have, as well as a few backpacks. Then head to the right, to the main hub for new characters. >>After collecting your starter gear,and your Varlyndrian Power Source, you'll want to scribe any Discs or Spells you may have. For Melee/Hybrids, Varlyndrian Combat Instructor will be able to teach you your few few discs. Right click him and purchase your free Level 10 Combat Token. Hand the token back in to him, and he will teach you your first few discs. For Casters/Hybrids Hail Varlyndrian Magic Keeper. She will be able to train your meditate skill, as well as teach you your first few levels of spells! >>After gathering your needed spells/discs, it's time to start your first adventure! Marshok Scalefist is located in the same area as the combat instructor and magic keeper. He will be your best friend for your first few levels! He will send you out on a quest to collect bone chips. The area is heavily populated with skeletons on very fast respawn timers whom each drop 2 bone chips. Collect as many bone chips as you can stomach. I usually do around 48. Take them back to Marshok, and hand them in UNSTACKED four at a time. Each turn in will net you some experience, as well as some coin. I usually stay here doing this quest until I am level 5. You are welcome to leave sooner, or stay longer without any consquences. The skeletons also drop very basic plate/cloth/chain/leather armor. If this is your first time playing on the server, you will want to fully gear up yourself and any bots you are using before you leave. >>When you are ready to leave, either book it, or battle your way through the sea of skeletons. Deeps inside the area, you will find a teleporter ready to wisk you away. This teleporter is your way out into the world of Varlyindria. From here, you can either head to New Kelethin (the main hub) or you can tell her your classes to start your class path! Next: Choose your class path. Click Here Category: Guides''Guides''